Saying Goodbye
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Everyone gathers to say goodbye to Kara and Lee finds how he must to say goodbye is different and by saying his goodbye he gains something
1. Chapter 1

Saying Goodbye:  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters except for the new ones I create. Almost all characters belong to Sci Fi and the people who created Battle star Galactica

Note:I have seizures and though I do try to catch all my errors some no matter what I do I can't please don't criticize just my grammar and spelling errors. Warriors Toast is mine. I wrote it because of my research of history and how warroirs treated thier fallen.

"Come, come and share, come and know we come to celebrate the life of our fallen. Come and Know," a procession of crew members, led by Hera holding a picture of Kara and holding Admiral Adama's hand, said as they walked the corridors to memorial hall where Hera put Kara's image up where she wanted it to be.

Sharon picked up her daughter and hugged her close, "_They screwed up you know,' she said to me once and when I asked who she was referring to she told me, 'your makers. They got you to fall in love with Helo, Helo of all the men in the universe he is the father of your supposed great saving grace. Man oh man what were they thinking'  
_ "There I was sitting in a cage not knowing the fate of me or my unborn child and Kara had me laughing. And that's the kind of person Kara Thrace was cool under pressure and loyal to her friends unless you were like one person I know who was stupid enough to mess with that trust Kara was a loyal friend and amazing pilots even Cylons who don't have fear, found her as a dilemma because she never followed any form of logic. After Helo and my, first night with Hera, Kara brought food to us as we waited for test results on what was wrong with her and when we brought Hera home Kara took us to new quarters with slightly bigger bed and crib for Hera. She thought about everything for Helo and I when all we could think about was our daughter. Most people saw Kara as a scary person to be feared and avoided, she was also my sister, I'll miss you Kara," Sharon said kissing Hera's forehead.  
"_Boy you screwed the pooch on that one_,' those were the first words she ever said to me on the second day of flight school when I made a pass at one of our instructors and then found out later she was our instructor. Then Kara handed me my first Stogie witch I hated and changed it with my lollipop. She said those same words when I told her I loved a Cylon but like all other times in life she had my back. She fought better than most men and I should know I was the reason she got into a number of bar fights because I hit on married women and their husbands liked to use me as a dart and nail me into a post. Kara always had my back.  
"I knew and she was the one person I never wanted to be against in a bar fight or fire fight. Because when Kara fought everyone bone, muscle and thought was in that fight. But Kara was also gentle and she's going to come back and kill me for this but I got to tell you all this, Two week ago Hera was having horrible nightmares and Sharon and I couldn't sleep then in the middle of the night Kara comes into our quarters takes Hera instructs Sharon and I to get some sleep and she left with Hera in her arms. The next morning I found her on the top level of the flight deck with Hera in her arms sound asleep as Kara sang a gentle lullaby to her. Kara saw me and carried Hera over to me stating that if I told anyone Sharon would be a single parent. No matter what she believed I believe Kara Thrace would have been an amazing mother. I'll miss you," Helo said placing his candle down.  
Tyrol stepped forward, "First day onboard of Galactica my first command and I see a blonde chewing out another pilot. Another pilot went up to her and whispered I had arrived. I immediate went over to her and she took my orders and saw I was the new deck chief, "Chief I only have one rule when it concerns you. Do it right. If a pilot gets on you tell me I'll check their bird. Some hot shots like to rip into you and your men and I don't stand for that nor will the Cag. She always knew her stuff and I respected her and the fact she could drink me and my whole crew under a table was also great. One night I saw her sitting in her bird and I came over asking if something was wrong and she said no just envisioning her next jump something she did every night and as I moved to leave she said, '_Chief you know what the secret of life is_? Of course I don't," I replied and she smiled and said "_Its easy live hard, play hard and die free_.' Kara did just that," Tyrol said as he put his and Callie's candle down.  
Thigh stepped forward and placed glass of booze in front of her picture, "Starbuck and I locked horns more than most but we gained a respect for one another after New Caprica. In times of old when Warriors lost fellow warriors in battle they use to sit around and drink to the fallen but with one difference they poured one extra glass and placed it in the missing warrior's seat and made a toast much like this, "_**You've shared our laughter and our tears. You guarded our home, you guarded our lives, when on this plane you did dwell now in the after life I pray you do the same. I lift my glass as a toast to a fallen warrior and friend, may you be sharing this drink with me from the other side where no tears fall and only happiness lies. Go and rest my friend you've earned your warriors' end**_," he said and from his flask and passed it around as other did the same.  
Anders stepped forward with a friends right behind him as he placed a Triad ball by her picture, "She had a gun aimed at me and talked with more bravado in her voice than any other person I ever knew. In that moment that we met I knew I wanted to be with her forever and the fact that she beat me at Pyramid helped," he said as he smiled weakly, "She played hard and loved just as hard. I would give anything for ten more minutes with you," Anders said stroking the image, "But now your in a place where you're nightmares won't haunt you and you don't have to work till your exhausted just to get some decent sleep. Rest well my love," Anders said placing a candle before the image and putting her dog tag she gave him the first time they met back around his neck.  
Everyone looked to Lee but he didn't move instead Admiral Adama stepped forward, "What do you hear Kara," he asked

"Nothing but the rain," Callie replied and everyone looked and her and the Admiral smiled.  
"Lock down the house gather the animals close and get the guns ready we're having company," Adama said. "Kara would hate me being emotional, she knew military etiquette perfectly and usually shit on it to"  
"Hurrah," Helo said and everyone chuckled.  
"After the war started and we were all living moment to moment Kara came into one quarters one day two glasses and two stogies. She lit both Cigar's handed me one and sat down on the couch, "_Now Captain I understand in times of crisis such as these you have no time to think about yourself so I, your personal shit meter, has determined to you need to take a five minute for a bull shit break_, and for five minutes we just sat and chewed the bull and if was like the war wasn't raging on around us. Just a man and his adopted daughter. This ones on me Kara" he said and placed a stogie in front of her picture. After a few moments and no one came forward a priestess stepped forward.  
"Lords of Kobol we commend to your keeping the soul of our fallen warrior, wife, daughter and friend. Kara Marie Thrace. Accept her into your embrace and give her peace," she said blowing out a candle that she held. Slowly everyone walked away and the deck was again empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for the new ones I create. Almost all characters belong to Sci Fi and the people who created Battle star Galactica

Note: I have seizures and though I do try to catch all my errors some no matter what I do I can't please don't criticize just my grammar and spelling errors.

That night as everyone slept Apollo walked down memorial hall and sat down on the wall opposite Kara's image with a flask in hand. "I always hated speeches you knew that so I know you aren't upset that I didn't speak at your service. I wanted to strangle Athena and Anders they had no right to act like they knew you. I loved you, still do even now and it was you who hurt me most because you never gave even an inch," he said through tears.

"Because she wanted you to fight for her as much as she fought for you," Helo said as he slid down the wall beside Apollo and grabbed the flask taking a drink. "I told Sharon I was sleeping here tonight because I didn't want her first night to be alone. It may only be an image of her but to me its her," Helo said.

"I fought for her," Apollo said.

"No you didn't. Trust me I know, Kara and I had a long time to talk when we were on Caprica with Apollo's arrow," Helo said looking at the image. "Trust me Apollo you didn't fight as much as you think. Anders, Sharon and I knew a part of Kara and Kara feared ever telling you unless you were willing to truly fight for her," Helo said.

"Why should I have to survive some gauntlet for her love," Lee huffed standing up.

"Because she lived a gauntlet and she knew anyone who she was going to love with true abandon was going to have to know her worst demon but before she told anyone about that demon they had to prove their love and loyalty to her. But you seem to forget she proved time and time again her love for you. Before you and Deulla even were together she saw what was happening and stepped aside so that you could be happy. She never felt like she was worthy of your love," Helo said still seated.

"What was she afraid of letting me know," Lee said stroking the image

"That she was damaged. Her mother," Helo said.

"So Kara inherited her mothers temper," Lee said densely.

"No Lee, her mother use to beat her. Busted her skull once for not making a bed right, broke all the fingers in her right hand for a little joke," Helo said as a tear fell down his eye.

"Her perfectionist behavior," Lee asked?

"Even after leaving her mother she feared her. Told me she always felt her mother haunting her when she was in school so she pushed for perfection but her temper got her in trouble so she didn't graduate top of her class and her mother hated it. Anything less than perfection wasn't accepted by her and even perfect wasn't enough for her when it came to Kara," Helo said.

"And she was afraid to tell me," Lee said.

Helo looked at Lee and shook his head," You really don't know do you," he asked?

"Know what," Lee asked?

"Lee you were her soul mate. She knew it the first time she saw you," Helo said.

"She was engaged to Zack," Lee said.

Helo shook his head and laughed, "yeah I know I was who she came and ranted to after she met you. Lee Kara was never a girly girl one reason we were friends but after her first meeting with you she said felt like she was drowning in your eyes. That it scared her to death because she thought you could see right through her and into her soul. She loved Zack and stayed with him because he was safe but you Lee, you were the one thing on earth she feared and she had stopped fearing her mother once she walked out on her," Helo said.

"So she put me into a gauntlet without me knowing what I was fighting for," Lee said.

"Lee if you had loved her and wanted her you should have pushed your way past her wall and make her tell you. That's what she wanted, that's why she made you fight with you all the time, liked to get you riled up she wanted you to break down the wall that was suffocating her. She wanted you to save her from her past," Helo said.

"Why didn't I fight. Why didn't I tell her the very sight of her made me weak in the knee's," Lee said as tears streamed down his cheek.

"Because you were you and she was she. Lee I'll tell you something though for you to say what you need to say to Kara, here isn't the right place. You need to go to the once place where you and Kara were the most free. Want to me take," Helo offered and Apollo nodded?

An hour later both sot inside a Raptor and Lee on the edge of the abyss where Kara had disappeared. Helo turned on Comm., and Lee stood, "Lords of Kobol here I stand on the edge of destiny summoning the spirit of Kara Marie Thrace, daughter, wife, friend and lover. Hear me Lords and beckon her to my voice. If not to cross the void than to just stand at the edge to here my decree.

"Kara Marie Thrace I love always have and always will. I loved the savage beast you became when you fought the enemy, the no nonsense teacher that taught so many newbie's how to fly and fight. The compassionate friend who celebrated life and death with her friends and most of all I loved the child inside of you. The one you never let anyone see but I caught glimpses of her. After we made love and I held you close the giggle you gave and the look in your eyes pleading for me to save you. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed. I'm sorry I failed you when you needed me most. I will miss you Kara all of you, every inch that I made love to and loved from a distance. And know this if given the chance I do believe you would have been an amazing mother," Lee said and Helo nodded his head turning off the Comm.

Helo moved the return the raptor back to Galactica when out of no where a flaming bird emerged from the cloud and seemed to be fly straight toward them.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Saying Goodbye:

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters except for the new ones I create. Almost all characters belong to Sci Fi and the people who created Battle star Galactica

Note:I have seizures and though I do try to catch all my errors some no matter what I do I can't please don't criticize just my grammar and spelling errors.

Helo and Apollo stared in wonder at the fiery creature that flew toward them. One wing alone was half the size of the Galactica and the body was another Galactica. "Apollo I am Aroura and we have heard your cries as has your beloved," Aroura said in both their heads.

"Kara is alive," Lee asked out loud? The bird nodded her head.

"Just born," Aroura said. "She feels you as I feel the one I left behind so long ago," Aroura said.

"I don't understand," Lee asked?

"My race is the Phoenix we were created but the Gods to protect all the colonies after they left the protection of Kobol. From time to time we take on human form to help and provide inspiration to the colonies," Aroura explained.

"And you have been human," Helo asked?

"Yes only 30 years ago was I human and when I was human I loved much like your Kara did and like Kara my love was not meant to be," Aroura explained, "But I still feel him as Kara feels you," Aroura said pointing to Lee, "And she wants to see you but she is still to young and must rest a time before taking on her full wings," Aroura explained.

"The emblem Kara drew," Helo asked?

"An imprinted memory we all share. This is our birth place and where we return when we die to be reborn. When in human form we draw it to remind our subconscious of what we are. Lee She heard your calls and I came to tell you she loves you as well, she wants to speak to you but as I said it will be a few days before she is strong enough," Aroura explained.

"May we return in 3 days and talk to her then," Lee asked?

"No, you must continue on your journey but fear not you will see her soon. We are not limited to living here," Aroura said but before she turned to leave she looked at Lee, "You look identical to your father. Tell him the hills are always on fire now," Aroura said as she returned to the mist and disappeared.

"_Hills are always on fire_," Helo asked?

"Got me better get back I think the Admiral will need to know about this," Lee said and Helo turned the ship to return to Galactica


	4. Chapter 4

Pheonix Fire

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters except for the new ones I create. Almost all characters belong to Sci Fi and the people who created Battle star Galactica

Note:I have seizures and though I do try to catch all my errors some no matter what I do I can't please don't criticize just my grammar and spelling errors.

Aroura hovered over the sun burst witch had given birth to Kara and smiled as Kara started to stretch her 6 foot long wings and her 7 foot frame adjusting herself to the freedom of her new body. "35 years I have been gone," Kara said in her mind and all the Phoenix's gathered round nodded.

"35 years we have lived without voice in our daily communion," Rex a male Phoenix said bowing his head to her.

"35 years of silence is to long for any of us," Aroura said as Kara started to make small jumps trying out her new wings.

"Why didn't I know," Kara asked?

"Because we aren't meant to know," a beautiful woman said flying forward. Kara saw her and recognized her.

"Hera," she asked?

"Indeed. We five are the five Gods or Five unknown for Cylons. We are what the truth both races seek and now it is time both races see that truth so we are calling all of our kind back," she explained.

"But what about little Hera," Kara asked?

"She will remain she is the beginning of a new generation of our kind that will once again live among humanity without the disguise as our kind did so long ago on Kobol," Hera explained.

"So my name isn't Kara and Aroura's isn't her," Kara said.

"Hera, Athena that is you Kara and Aphrodite is Aroura. Rex is Zeus and Jason is Apollo," Hera explained as both men joined them and Kara/Athena finally flew out of the sun and together the five birds joined minds and held one another. At last the Five Creators were all together and the next page in the history of their great creations was about to begin but Kara/Athena and Aroura/Aphrodite had to face the two men who they loved and loved them.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer:I don't own these characters except for the new ones I create. Almost all characters belong to Sci Fi and the people who created Battle star Galactica

Note:I have seizures and though I do try to catch all my errors some no matter what I do I can't please don't criticize just my grammar and spelling errors.

"Hills are always on fire," Adama said stroking his chin with a smile as he opened a large novel, "Greatest Journey of All," by Aroura Flight.

On the inside was an inscription, "_Williams, thank you for giving me the strength to write this novel and for being my greatest journey. I cannot wait to see all The Hills on fire with you_." Adama smiled even wider as a picture of him, much younger in his early 20's standing with a tall red head with emerald green eyes holding a copy of the book as she shares a toast with Adama. ON the back of the Image, "_William and Aroura when will they get married_?"Aroura had loved to write questions on the back of pictures.

Roslin walked in and saw Adama sitting in the corner turning the pages of the book in his hand. "Greatest Journey of All," my mother read that and then gave it to me. Its an amazing book I remember didn't the author die in some freak accident," Roslin asked?

"Her shuttle burst into flames mid flight. No answers were ever found," Adama said.

"I never took you for a romance lover," Roslin said stroking the spine of the novel.

"Aroura and I were together for five years. A year before she died we broke up. We had a huge fight because neither wanted to give up our dreams to help the other fulfill their own. Aroura never wanted to just sit down and live she loved to move around and experience everything and everyone. And with me having been given my first assignment it would have meant 3 years on the same ship. She said she would have rather hung herself then stay on a dull ship in outer space for 3 years. Even if she could visit the other colonies," Adama said handing her the photo with Aroura and Adama in it.

"I met Zack's and Lee's mother a month after the break up we got married and the rest is history well almost all of it is. Aroura was flying back from my ship when her ship exploded. I couldn't believe it when I saw her walk off the shuttle in a pair of blue jean and untucked button up green blouse. She saw me immediately and nodded as she was processed. I found out through scuttlebutt that she was on board doing research for a book she was working on. She didn't want to interview the crew on anything she just wanted to experience life on board a vessel for a month. I found her quarters easy enough and took one night after shift I slipped by to see her. I knocked and let myself in.

_ "Been a while hasn't it William," she asked me?_

_ "How did you know it was me," I asked her?_

_ "Smell of cigars your cigars is like a post card to my senses when you are near. I swear a few times I would smell you across a room and follow my nose to see you sitting at a table with your now wife. By the way congratulations on the new son. Lee is a good name," she said handing me a bourbon._

_ "You know a lot about me," I said sitting down opposite her on the couch._

_ "We broke up but I never got over it," she admitted to me._

_ "So your aren't here to write a book but to see me," I asked?_

_ "No, it is a book one you inspired yet again. You seem to inspire a lot of my work," she said with a light laugh._

_ "I noticed each book as an inscription to me," I replied._

_ "I wont apologize for thanking my muse even if I no longer have you. Though my boyfriend Steven has an issue with it," she said handing my a picture of her laying in the arms of a tall blonde guy. "He's an artist. Photography," she said._

_ "Are you happy," I asked her?_

_ "Happiness is like an ocean wave it come often but it only lasts for a few seconds and the best waves the ones every one wants are the most elusive," she said._

_ "Tossed," I said naming the book she had written the line in._

_ "Have you read all my work," she asked me?_

_ "WE broke up but I doubt I will ever be over you. Reading your books allows me to be with you again," I said._

Then suddenly she go so serious on me.

_ "I've been having that dream again. Me in a dark sky being consumed by the fire. I run and run but I can't get away from it," she said to me. She had, had the dream once or twice when we were together and it scared her even then. I pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her._

_ "Its just a dream," I told her._

_ "Something is different this time. I hear a clock ticking and the fire isn't just fire it's a bird of pure fire chasing me. I came here hoping to get away from the dream for a while but like all my demons this one followed me even here," she said leaning into me. _

I was weak and called my wife saying a friend needed me and I stayed the night with her. I needed her and she needed me. She stayed on board another two weeks but we never saw each other again. I watched as her shuttle left and exploded just a mile from the ship.

"She was a Phoenix she was destined for a fiery death from what Aroura told Lee," Roslin said.

"I wonder if it really is my Aroura," Adama asked?

"Makes sense. Aroura Flight started a new kind of Literary revolution. She wrote books that had characters so real they could have been your own family members then made them face an extraordinary event without super power or money but just by being a human being they had to overcome each event. She made people stop searching for hero's in the Military and recognize the every day hero's like the teacher who punches the dad who threw his child down the stairs. Or the mother who refused to let her child be drugged just so that she would be calmer in class. That case alone made us see that schools were abusing drugs to make more sedate students and turning our youth into zombies," Roslin explained.

"Greatest Journey of All was about us. She always figured one day I would join the navy and she promised to be in every port. Like the heroine in the story," Adama explained.

"What does Hills on Fire mean," Roslin asked?

"It was our saying. We loved to watch sunsets together always looked like the hills were on fire. We promised to watch the hills burn every place we ever ended up. Another reason she hated space travel. No sunsets," Adama said.

"Admiral," came a voice over comm.

"Adama," he said.

"Sir the Phoenix are here its five of them and so is the entire Cylon fleet. The Phoenix just sent a message that yourself, Helo, Athena, Apollo and Hera and a Priestess Alera are to go to the planet below where you will be met by five Cylons and everything would be explained," Gaeta said.

"Make it so," Adama said grabbing the book and a cigar leaving his quarters with Roslin right on his heels.

"Cylons," Roslin asked?

"These are creatures, created by the gods, I wont question them. I'll leave comm. on. If anything happens Thigh is good in a pinch and can take care of anything. There is a back up list for each position in my desk drawer. I update it weekly," Adama said as he got onboard the raptor with Apollo and Alera. Helo and Athena were already on board, Athena handed Hera to Adama and her took her happily. She played with his glasses.

"Time to see what the Gods have in store for us," Helo said as the ship made its away to the planet.


End file.
